The Link Effect - Part Two
by LINK 2000
Summary: Ash and gang continue their battle with Team Rocket...


Hi again! Here it is, the second and final part of 'The Link Affect'

# The Link affect – Part II

** **

The gang stared in horror as the helicopters drew closer. Link armed his Pokeballs, Ash gritted his teeth, it was now or never. He had to try.

One by one, the Rocketcopters landed. Within minutes, Ash was staring across at vive black transport helicopters just thirty metres away from them. One of the hatches opened. A few squads of Team Rocket agents jumped out, each with six Pokeballs. Then one of the Rocket's spoke…

"Surrender Pallet Town!" He shouted.

"There's no way you can win!" Shouted another.

"First Pallet, then the rest of the world!" Shouted a third.

"Shaddup! Ya stupid gangsters! We'll never surrender!" Shouted Link from behind Ash.

"Damn straight!" Shouted Apocalypse.

"You kids! Get outta the way now!" Snarled a Rocket.

"Shaddup!" Yelled Link, "Blastoise… GO!" He threw the spinning purple topped ultra-ball.

"Raichu! I choose you!" Shouted Apocalypse, throwing his green topped great-ball.

Ash followed, "Pikachu. GO!"

Soon, Team Rocket had to deal with a Blastoise, three Pikachus (Another friend of Link and Apocalypse's – Pikasparks, had just turned up), a Raichu, a Syther, a pincir, a fearow, two Golems and a Poliwrath.

The Rockets replied with a gang of Golems', Onixs, and Ryhdons.

"No problem for you Blastoise!" Yelled Link, "Hydropump attack!"

_BLASTOIIIISEE!_ (No problem!) And the bursts of pressurised water took down over half of the rock Pokemon, but no matter how many they brought down, the Rockets kept replacing them with different element Pokemon.

"Woah! Ash!" Said Link, ducking a blast of fire from Charles 'Rocketboy' Reilly's (A young Team Rocket agent) Charizard, Blaze. "Go and get help. Anyone. Take Pikachu. Yeargh!" He dodged another blast, "Hey Apoc, why'd ya have to give this thing back to Rocketboy? Argh!" He threw himself to the ground to avoid getting flash-fried.

"Sorry." Said Apocalypse.

Ash dodged a rock thrown by an Onix, picked up Pikachu, and ran off. Right into a Rocket.

"Woah there sonny." Smiled the Rocket agent nastily, "Hope that you were'nt gonna tell tales."

"Get out of my way!" Snarled Ash, "Ow! Pikachu! Thunder wave!"

_Pika Pi!_ (Right Ash!) The wave of electricity passed over the Rocket, knocking him out.

"And be glad it's not more!" Growled Ash, Kicking his unconscious body. "Let's warn Proffesor Oak!" And with that, they set off to Oak's house.

Proffesor Oak opened the door for them.

"Oh, hi there Ash, Pikachu! I sure havn't seen you guys in a while. I thought you might of forgotten where I…"

"Proffesor, we don't have the time." Interupted Ash quickly. "You're in deadly danger. The world is. From Team Rocket!"

Proffesor Oak sighed.

"You know, you're the second person this week who's told me that I'm going to be abducted by Team Rocket. It's all rubbish Ash."

"But Proffesor, you have to belive me!" Said Ash, "Why else would we be so exughsted? Why does Pikachu look so hurt? Proffesor, collect every Pokemon you have and let's go!"

"Well, you do look bad…" Said Oak uncertainly, "And you seem desperate. Okay Ash… But if this is a trick…"

"Oh thank you Proffesor!" Said Ash, now, let's go.

Oak collected what little Pokemon he had and ran after Ash, who was sprinting full length down the hill. Oak looked shocked as they passed the unconcious Rocket, and when he saw the still massive fight between good and evil. His mouth fell open.

"Well, I now have no choice but to belive you Ash. Looked a bit of a vicious fight though", he said as he saw a boy run around, yelping, with his trousers on fire, a large Charizard followed him.

"Apocalypse!" He yelled, "You got me into this mess, now get me out. Waa!" He yelled as his T-shirt caught fire as well. "Ow! Leave me alone. Ohh. Blastoise! HydroPump on me Now!" Out of the large cental fight, a large beam of water hit the boy, putting the fire out. Oak looked horrified as the water catapulted the boy right across the hillside with a big _Woooaaahhhh_. The Charizard flew after him.

"Hmm. I see the problem." Oak nodded, as the boy burst back into view, still being chased by the Charizard. "Well, we'll just have to beat them before they beat us. They'll run out of Pokemon sometime." And with that, he threw six Pokeballs into the fray, his Dodrio, Slowpoke, Poliwhirl and three Poliwags jumped in and added extra firepower. Despite this, Team Rocket still looked the favaroite.

"Proffesor." Ash began, "Thanks for the help, but, we need more Pokemon. Damn!" He said suddenly, as he noticed that Link now had two Charizards following him, "I knew I shouldnt've let Charizard fight."

"I have the solution Link!" Shouted Apocalypse, "We'll fight fire with fire, my charmelion recently evolved… So here we go… CHARIZARD!"

"No…" Began Link, as Apocalypse's Charizard burst out, but it was too late, Link now had three Charizards to escape from.

"Oh." Said Apocalypse, surprised, "I thought he was loyal."

"So you see our problem." Said Ash.

"Y… yes, I d… do see!" Said Proffesor Oak, trying hard not to laugh. In desperation, Link had put his cap on a Rockets head, hoping that the Charizards would go for him. But it didn't work, and the Charizards were almost roasting Link.

"Ah yes." He said, straightening up, but he was still smiling. I can fix that. Watch this. And with that, he picked up a megaphone, he picked it up, and spoke into it. A voice distinctly like Giovanni's came out.

"Men of Team Rocket!" He said, the fighting suddenly stopped. "I have receved word that a huge amount of enemy Pokemon are travelling our way. We cannot hope to win. Recall your Pokemon and let's go home!"

The Rocket's looked bewildered, as they didn't know that Giovanni was near, but obeyed without question. Charles 'Rocketboy' Reilly recalled hi Charizard, and within, minutes, the Rocketcopters were once again little dots in the sky.

"Well, well done everyone!" Said Proffesor Oak, looking at Ash's allies "You're all heroes. Now, our world is back to normal and safe from Team Rocket. For now anyway."

"WWWWOOOOAAAAHHH!" Screamed Link, tearing past them, two Charizards still determined to bake him. "CALL… THEM… OFF… YOU… TWO…!"

Prof. Oak shrugged.

"Well, nearly."

## THE END


End file.
